


How to Top Your Tall Girlfriend

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [7]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, drabble-and-a-half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Yukina swears she isn't a bottom. Sayo's height is just needlessly excessive.





	How to Top Your Tall Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to finish a ~3k fic of mine but need a break so I wrote this instead. It's a drabble-and-a-half, so 150 words.
> 
> I actually don't think Sayo is that tall... *shrugs*

“Minato-san…” Sayo’s voice was soft and loving as she ran her fingers through Yukina’s hair, from the top of her head down to the very bottom where it sat just above her waist.

Yukina hated it.

Not that Yukina hated the way Sayo touched her, but how she could never do the same in return because of the cursed six centimeters height difference between them.

She had enough of it, so she broke away from Sayo and returned with a footstool.

“Minato-san, what might that be for?”

Yukina ignored the question, answering through her actions instead. She climbed onto the footstool so she towered over Sayo. She then tipped Sayo’s head up by the chin and admired her face from this new point of view.

“Cute,” Yukina gave her verdict, watching said face turn red, lips yet another shade darker. Too enticing. Yukina sealed the lips with a deep kiss.


End file.
